Hookshot
The Hookshot is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Hookshot is an item consisting of a handle that allows Link to fire a spring-loaded chain with a hook on the end. This can be used to transport Link to special surfaces or pads, like Treasure Chests, by pulling him towards them. It can also be used to pull items towards Link. The Hookshot can also be used as a weapon, which usually does a minimal amount of damage or stuns the enemy. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Hookshot is the main treasure of the Swamp Palace, the second dungeon in the game's Dark World. While Link fires the Hookshot, he cannot be harmed. It is a very effective weapon since it uses no ammunition, unlike the bow, but can still deal the same amount of damage as the bow as well as stunning certain enemies. It is needed to cross the river leading to the Village of Outcasts which can also be done by going to the Light World and taking the Dark World Portal in the Lost Woods, then walking into the Village. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Hookshot is the main treasure of the fifth dungeon, Catfish's Maw. After the first encounter with the dungeon's mini-boss, Master Stalfos, Link finds a treasure chest which contains nothing besides a note from Master Stalfos saying that he took the Hookshot. Link eventually hunts him down and obtains the Hookshot. The Hookshot in Link's Awakening has virtually no changes from its previous appearance. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Hookshot is obtained when Link beats or ties with Dampé the Gravekeeper in a race through his grave. It is necessary to enter the first dungeon when Link is an adult, the Forest Temple. In this game, there exists a better version of the Hookshot known as the Longshot which is found inside the Water Temple. The chain of the Longshot is twice as long as the regular Hookshot. Strangely the Hookshot is one of the few weapons Link uses with his right hand. It is also Link's only means of attack while wearing the Iron Boots underwater. As in previous appearences, the Hookshot can stun certain enemies for a limited amount of time, and can kill minor enemies such as Keese. The Hookshot features a targeting reticule in the form of a red dot that decreases in size over distance until it disappears. As the red dot is visible on enemies whilst using Z-Targeting, it is apparently generated by the Hookshot, not just used as a gameplay element. Interestingly, the Hookshot can reach slightly past the red dot that shows the limit of its range. The reason for this is unknown (though it is probably just a programming error). The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Hookshot (referred to in early press releases as the Orange Hookshot) appears again in Majora's Mask. It can be found in the in the Pirates' Fortress. It is used to retrieve the four Zora Eggs from the Pirates' Fortress. The chain of this Hookshot is about the same length as the Longshot from Ocarina of Time. Like in Ocarina of Time, it is one of the few items Link uses with his right hand. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hookshot is the main treasure of the Wind Temple. Link uses the Hookshot to save Makar from the prison inside of the Wind Temple. If Link uses the Hookshot on objects like statues while wearing the Iron Boots, he can often pull the item towards him, causing it to break. Non-canonical appearances BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban The Hookshot can be found in the fourth dungeon. It can be used to get to far away places and damage or stun enemies. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series using the Hookshot in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] The Hookshot is featured in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It functions as Link's grab attack and can also do damage if initiated in the air. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it can also be used to hang on to certain platform edges. The Hookshot can also be used by Young Link, but the chain is much shorter. It is used only by Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as the regular Link instead uses the Clawshot, which is slightly longer but is used to the same effect. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series The Hookshot makes a brief appearance in the popular YouTube series, though Link, in his characteristic stupidity, has christened it a "mini-rocket launcher", and only uses it because it makes him feel like Spiderman. See also * Clawshot * Double Clawshots * Long Hook * Longshot * Switch Hook es:Zarpa Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:BS Zelda items